When television broadcasts convert from analog format to digital format, a portion of the spectrum currently utilized in conjunction with the analog format will become available. Some of the available spectrum will be reserved for commercial use and some of the available spectrum will be reserved for public safety use. In some cases however, when the need for public safety use increases (e.g., natural disaster, police activity, etc.), contention for use of the shared spectrum may exist between the commercial services and public safety.